muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Furry Arms Hotel
]] witnessing the Muppet-sized rooms of the hotel.]] game.]] '''The Furry Arms Hotel' was located Around the Corner on Sesame Street and was first seen in Season 25 (Episode 3136). Sherry Netherland, a well-mannered monster, ran the hotel, assisted by Ingrid, Humphrey, and bellhop Benny Rabbit. The Furry Arms was one of the few exterior street sets specifically built to puppet scale, rather than to accomodate both puppets and human cast members (although human guests occasionally appeared inside). As a result, in Episode 3139, when Gordon and Susan chose to spend the night at the Furry Arms Hotel, they had to bend over when they went through the revolving door, and also had trouble getting their suitcase through the door. Other puppet-scale sets, like Ernie and Bert's Apartment, existed primarily as interiors. Not unlike other hotels, the Furry Arms has an elevator for easy access to upper floors. Unlike most hotels, the elevator is run by Otis, the elephant elevator operator. The hotel also houses an indoor pool and a lounge area. Food at the hotel comes in a variety of dishes, including raw fish (for penguins and seals), hay and oats, and extravagant dishes such as peanut butter goulash. Ernestine the Telephone Operator works at the Furry Arms, busy connecting many of the calls to other lines (including Miss Cooney). The direct-to-video release 123 Count with Me features the Furry Arms as the primary location, and some of the odd hotel workings are revealed. For example, instead of ringing a bell on the desk clerk's desk, one can ding the bell of Mr. Dinger a certain number of times and have Benny run errands, depending on the number of dings. When dinged once, Benny brings one bucket of ice. If you ding it twice, Benny brings two towels. Three dings results in three pillows, and five will present five bars of exclusive Furry Arms soap (with lanolin). If you ding ten times, Benny will bring ten glasses of milk, and fourteen rings will call for fourteen suitcases. If you ding fifteen times, Benny will bring fifteen stampeding elephants. In other media, the hotel was seen as a background location in the 1995 re-release of the Letters computer game, and was a featured location in the CD-ROM game Search and Learn Adventures, where Grover is employed as the clerk and bellhop. Though introduced in 1993, a sketch first used in Episode 3649 mentions that the hotel had been in business since at least 1988. Episode 3623 establishes that the hotel was where Humphrey (then a bellhop) and Ingrid (then a dancer) first met and got married. When the Around the Corner set was dropped in Season 30, the Furry Arms Hotel only began to make occasional appearances (in inserts). Notes * Suites at the hotel include the Tillstrom Suite and the Baird Suite, as mentioned in Episode 3156. *The initial idea for the hotel's name was to be the "Right Arms Hotel," an in-joke to puppeteers who would perform various Muppets' right hands.Tony Geiss interview On an appearance on The Phil Donahue Show, Humphrey and Ingrid claim the hotel was originally going to be called "The Big Building With Free Soap," but say the name was already taken. * "Furry Arms Hotel" appears as a property on the Monopoly: Sesame Street Edition game board, in place of Pacific Avenue. *The unaired Katy Perry segment "Hot and Cold" (intended for Season 41) includes an illustrated hotel similar to the Furry Arms, but not specifically named or identified in terms of location. *A guest book for the hotel was re-used in the background of the show's parody of The Closer in season 41. Sources See also *The Furchester Hotel __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Locations